Flee from me!
by Randzsa
Summary: Kakuzu love story-wanna-be...Can you find the beauty in the beast? Okay, let's try it! Absolutely first character is Kakuzu, then my made-up girl and Hidan who has a really interesting role in Kazu and the girl's love... 'cause why not? :D Enjoy!
1. Eins

-Okay. Start it again – a man sighted sitting on the chair in the dark room. He looked up to the other man who was standing before him. They stared into each other's eyes for almost a minute. That was pretty awkward. The first time in their life when they spend so much time together… arguing.

That was damn annoying.

-Tell me just one reason for keeping her here… - the man sighted who was sitting in the chair – I can't believe that you want to keep a woman in the HQ…

That was really the first time when they argued. The sitting man always told the things that the standing man had to do and that man did it without asking anything. Their partnership was the perfect boss-and-worker touch. But now that man was standing before him, asking for something… that was pretty strange. Pretty annoying.

But the standing, masked man was in deadly silence.

-Just one reason – the sitting man said again and he brushed his short, orange hair then he stroked his chin under his piercings.

-Isn't it obvious? – the masked man asked mono-tunely.

The grey eyes gave him a death glare.

-What could be obvious? – the man asked on an irritated tune. That was one of his bad days that happened rarely but they were always like supernatural disasters. In a short time that was the worst. First of all one of the members left the group, then an idiot joined who were screaming all the time, the new puppet left it's part everywhere, making super massive mess in the HQ, and the only female member of the missing ninjas had her period, getting on everybody's nerve, moreover the only blonde tried out a new clay so everything was now from clay…

_**I will freakin' kill them.**_

So the orange-haired guy thought that he had a fellow in these days but…

-What is it Kakuzu? – he hissed angrily and he felt that he would punch him until his would be dead…

-Sir, I know that you were an orphan, but that child isn't an orphan. He has still a mother. And without his beloved mum we couldn't control the demon inside him, so please let his mother stay here…

-We are stonger than that little kitty – the man growled.

-Sir, he is a demon still – the masked man responded with all of his respect, and the orange-haired guy felt it and it was good. But the masked man had the point. Without mum children could be pretty dangerous… and that child…

-Okay, Kakuzu – the man sighted – But if she makes any problem, riot, I will surely kill her and that kitty too…

-Thanks, sir…. – The masked man bent and he left the room.

-Man, I wish that this day will pass away soon – the orange-haired man sighted, bending down to his desk.

_***Two days before***_

-Hey, Kakuzu…

-What is it again Hidan? – the masked man asked him patiently as they were walking on the path.

-That snow… makes me calm… how about you?

-Hmmm…

-You know, I was in Snow country just… - and Hidan talked without waiting for any answers or questions, just chatting - mostly with himself – as always but Kakuzu had already learned how to behave and interrupt Hidan's blurb so he could still watching and investigating…

All around them was beautiful white, shiny, comfy snow-blanket covered the trees, the road, bushes and…** them**. It was snowing hardly, the enormous snowflakes were falling down from the dark grey clouds. And they got stuck in the snow sometimes.

Every of their steps were loud, blunt voices were everywhere especially in Kakuzu's mind due to Hidan.

Somehow he was now not as patient as he was always, but his partner didn't notice it.

-It was pretty strange to get used to the cold when I was…

-Hidan…

-What?

-Shut up, just now, okay?

****

Some hours later they made a little campfire to have a rest and warm their body. Kakuzu was eating or at least just biting something, Hidan had already finished his meal and he was glaring at a paper.

-Are we searching for him? – Hidan asked in the end.

-Yes – Kakuzu asked patiently.

When you have a photo about a person, isn't it obvious that you are after them?

-How old is he?

-Four or five.

-Pretty young.

-Yeah.

-Why are we searching for him?

-Hidan… were you listening to the Leader?

-I have already forgotten it.

-So, you didn't.

-I have already said that I forgot it. I listened, dammit!

- Now listen again but now don't forget – Kakuzu said – he is a demon. And the Leader needs it's power that's why that we are after him…

-Jinchuuriki? –Hidan asked.

-Maybe… but I don't think so…I don't have any information about that child.

-Is he an orphan?

-Dunno that too…

-Kakuzu… _were you listening_?

A kunai flew across the air and it cut Hidan's ear.

-One more word and I will surely sacrifice to your god…

-Want me to baptise you?

****

Hidan almost fell asleep when Kakuzu shook his shoulder.

-Goddamit Kakuzu, what is it? – Hidan murmured sleepily.

-Listen – Kakuzu whispered and he took a kunai.

Hidan had wanted to say something but he didn't respond. He closed his eyes again and he felt that the dream-fairy would find him again when he heard the sound of explosion… it was far away from them but still an explosion.

-What the heck? – Hidan murmured.

-I think it's our demon-child…

-Don't tell me that his belch or fart sounds like an explosion…

-Insane! – Kakuzu said angrily and he punched his partner without thinking.


	2. Zwei

She was really tired, she hadn't slept for two days, she was wounded but she did her mission in an extremely short time… she got one week to do that S-ranked quest but it took her just three days. It was extremely dangerous. She sensed that she was monitored by people so it was hard to cover herself but in the end she found the perfect solution for that, now she was walking home… she got lost in her thoughts peacefully, while the snow was falling…

She wasn't from Snow village, she was from somewhere else but for three years it was the place that she called 'home'.

She smiled peacefully and she started to run… _**on the surface of the snow**_…

Someone was waiting for her.

****

The first strange thing that she spotted that the village was in a deadly silence.

It happened just at that time when the Village decided to execute somebody…

-Which prisoner? – she thought as a reflex but…

The next thing that she spotted was: flames. Fire was rare in Snow Village…

Flames from the left side of the Village… where she lived…

She jumped over the houses and she ran towards flames.

-Maybe there's somebody who needs help – she thought.

She almost got there when two ninjas appeared before her, their faces were masked, they wore black clothes, weapons were on their side.

-Who are you? – she asked as they stopped her. No response but they drew their kunai.

-MOM! – suddenly a childish voice screamed. That was like an invisible blade into her heart… that child's voice was…

-Ansuyu… - she whispered – let me go – she growled to them – I must save my boy…

-But they attacked…

__________________________________________________

-MOM! – the boy screamed again as a tall, black man grabbed him by his hair.

-Be quiet, you son of the bitch! – the man growled angrily, his voice exuded with hatred –you should not have to be born into this world!

-MOM!- the little boy screamed again.

-SHUT UP!- the man yelled at him that made him cry…

-Okay, that's good just don't shout – the man said and he looked into his eyes… the green eyes glared at him with full of tears… he was scared but in the same time it was strange… the man realised that there eyes were… watching him… the little boy had dark brown hair that reached his shoulders. He had oval face, with huge green eyes and thin lips. He wore dark blue baggy trousers with yellow pullover, he had comfy shoes…

-Himitsu uncle… why are you so angry? – the little boy asked suddenly, sniffing – Did Ansuyu something bad? Did Ansuyu forget brush his teeth? Why is Himitsu uncle shouting? Is Himitsu uncle sad?

-You… - the man growled angrily and he hit a point on the little boy's body due to that the little boy lost his consciousness – son of - he said it on a calmer tune and he hugged the boy's body to his chest – a demon…sorry, Ansuyu…

-Hey, Himitsu! Get out of here! We got the signal that she is here!

-My god… - the man whispered and he got away…

_____________________________________________

-Where is Ansuyu? – she asked on a cruel tune as she was holding a needle before one of the black men eyes.

No response.

-Where is he? If you tell me, I will leave you alive…

Still no response but the needle got closer to the eyes.

-You know, if the needle touches your eyes, it will pop… I have already done it and I could say that it's really painful... firstly it feel like when a bee sting you, but then the blood will come out from your veins and it feels like hot tears but they won't stop…

-They got him into the forest – the man said suddenly on a trembling voice – they want to…

She slapped him and made him quiet.

-You have already said… - she said and she got into the forest…

_____________________________________________________

-Himitsu, we can make here a shortcut…- the black man said to the other who was caring the boy in his arms. They were already in the forest, jumping branch to branch, trying not to leave any sign…

-Don't you think that's cruel? – the man who was called 'Himitsu' asked suddenly.

The mate stayed in silence.

-Such a young boy has to die, because his father was a demon… and that demon saved a village, sacrificing himself… he left a boy to a young woman… to a girl…and despite her young age she is an excellent mother… every boy could wish for such a mother… and she is an excellent shinobi… all of the family members are excellent… that's dangerous… don't you think that it's cruel to kill a child who is innocent, he just has a blood that…

Himitsu could not speak anymore…stabbed his neck was stabbed by a kunai…

-The Village is always correct – the other man hissed angrily and he took the child – These monsters shouldn't be born… his mother would be killed soon, that child is lucky to die together with his beloved mo… - he suddenly felt a cold blade before his neck. He felt a cold touch on his arm and a force made him to turned back.

A young woman was standing before him. She had long black hair that reached her hip. She had black trousers with boots and she wore black pullover, with a dark blue waistcoat, a little bag was on her belt. Purple eyes glared at him angrily that made him scared a bit… he knew that woman too, she was a 'normal human', but that child made her only 'unnormal'.

_**That child… that child…**_

-If he has a cut, I will rip you to pieces… - the woman hissed angrily as she took the child.

-You bitch…. –the man murmured – You will die with your…

Soft noise and the kunai's blade tasted a new blood.

-Don't fool with me – she growled angrily and she let the man's body to fall down but then she jumped down to Himitsu's corpse.

-Thanks, my old friend… - she whispered – I hope that you will be buried… rest in peace…

-Moooom… - suddenly the little boy's whimpered in his sleep.

-Sshhh, honey… I'm here… - she hugged the boy tightly then she got lost in the branches.

_********_

-Hidan… get up already! – Kakuzu said after the punch and he stood up, grabbing hid bag and he jumped out from the shelter.

-You… bastard – Hidan hummed and he got up slowly – Man… such a riot over a little boy, I cannot understand how a boy can be dangerous… I doubt that he could use his power… he is a kid dammit! He couldn't think dammit!

He took his three-bladed scythe and he jumped away. Maybe he was right… maybe for the first time…


	3. Drei

She was running as fast as she could.

-Mom… I'm cold… - the little boy whispered to her. She zipped her waistcoat and she hid him into it meanwhile she was running.

-Are the uncles angry? Are they angry of Ansuyu?

_**Again an innocent question she couldn't answer.**_

-Why are you running, mom?

**How can a mother explain such a complex problem to a little child who could not understand? How can a mother explain that the men who were kind to the boy and to his mother, now wanted to kill them?**

-We are playing _hide-and-seek_… - she answered in the end.

-Really? – the boy asked joyfully.

-Hush, love, hush – she said softly – you should be in silence for a while, mum is now searching for a shelter, we can only win this play if they don't find you…

-Will we loose if they find you, mum?

-No, we won't… they got the point only when they find you…

-That's sound fun, mum! – he whispered joyfully.

-_**It is…**_

__________________________________________________

-Search for them everywhere – bunch of black men were in a group, making their strategy – we find Himitsu's and Mizuki's corpse at the north side of the village, now they are heading towards north still, here we can…

__________________________________________________

-Hidan, are you here?

-Hey, Kakuzu! Stop acting like a mother…

-Hmm…. – Kakuzu hummed then he turned to left, Hidan followed him without question and when Kakuzu stopped, he stopped too.

-What's it? – Hidan yawned.

-Steps…

-After us…?

-Don't think so… even that you are still loud, they haven't noticed us… they are concentrating just for one thing…

-Can I destroy the Village then?

-Hidan, don't make me to kill you…

-Why cannot I?

- Now, we are here for the boy, not for the Village, maybe **next time**…

-Kakuzu, you always steal my good mood… you are mean…

-Unfortunately, your good mood can't make money, so it's useless…

-Kazu-chan…

-Don't call me like that…

-Kazu-chan…

-HIDAN! – Kakuzu growled angrily and he wanted again to punch him but looking at Hidan's serious face – _if he has one_ – he stayed in quiet.

-There's moving… -the white haired guy pointed to a place.

__________________________________________________________

She jumped down to the ground and she continued running on the snow. She was a bit relieved, her child was now in save, but what if she dies? Who could raise him…?

-I have to… must survive this crazy night – she thought as she was running and she took three of kunais, she threw them one after the other… all of them cut a point of the trees and the traps revealed, so she could avoid them.

She just landed on the ground when she felt a little push under her heal. That means nothing good…

-Goddammit… - she thought and she jumped back immediately but still… she felt that something, tiny things stabbed her right tight, almost making a itchy sense for her. She fell to her back and meanwhile she was skipping she pull the things out of her body. The weapons had long, thin, sharp form… needles… as she got out the last one she checked it. The upper part of the needle had the normal colour of metal, but the last part of it was dark… dark red because of her blood but it had still a strange colour… she smelled it then she threw it away angrily.

-Poison… - she thought and she got up. But as she wanted to run again the world turned around her.

She inhaled the cold air slowly then exhaled. Inhaled then exhaled. She closed her eyes then she took her hands into the meditation pose and she concentrated into her body… she was searching for the poison.

She felt that strange liquid was running in his veins, now it was around her legs, but it was spreading with an unbelievable speed…

She concentrated on the liquid… she wanted to know what kind of poison it was but at that time she heard voices around her…

She opened her eyes and the world turned around again, but she saw the five men was standing before her.

-It's a kind of poison that paralyze your muscles that it destroys them it you don't get the antidote – the man who was the third for left said to her – please, tell us where the boy is and I will give you the antidote…

She knelt down to stop her dizzy feeling and she drew a kunai.

-Why do you want to kill him now? You have already had three years… you have had your chance… why did you wait?

-The council thought that he didn't inherit is father's power but… do you remember what happened two months ago? He killed two men…

-They were _enemies_ who attacked a little girl, he saved her… he didn't know that he has this kind of power, moreover I doubt that he is aware of his doing, he lives still instinctively…

-That's why he is dangerous…

-Don't you remember that his father sacrificed himself for this Village…

-There's no time for talking anymore… - the man said quietly bit angrily – Please, tell us, where the boy is and we won't hurts you…

-Yes – she nodded –There's no time for talking…

She suddenly disappeared, just her blade flashed for a second.

The white snow-blanket got some red spots; it heard some sights, some groans, some voices that the human gave out from themselves who felt angriness, fear, love, hate, kindness, caring, pain, the warmth of the hugs at the same time…

But the snow-blanket was still cold as the past…

And…

The blunt steps' voices were loud… really loud… in everybody's mind…


	4. Vier

She threw a suriken at the last man with whom she was fighting for long minutes… he was the last, he was the strongest…

-I know that if you weren't be on a mission you would beat me… but it seems that Fortuna is with me….

-Please, don't make easily conclusions… - she gasped.

All of her body was already hurting… It hurt like shit…she wanted already to finish it, but that poison… she was a good fighter, but she wasn't immortal…

The purple eyes were tired, but they had still fire…and the fiery look still persuaded the man that… she was really a good… excellent mother and wife.

-It's not a conclusion… just a comment… I would never underestimate you…

-Then… why haven't you killed, attacked me?

-I know that you are protecting that child and in your view I agree, but…

-Why aren't you helping me?

-If I do it, my family would be killed… - the man answered – I was the only who stand for you ground before the council… that's their answer…please, tell where did you hide the boy?

-Thanks – she whispered ignoring his question– I will try not to take your life…

The man stayed in quiet. He just nodded.

_______________

-Hidan…

-Do you smell blood too?

-Yes.

-Come after me – Hidan jumped over his partner and he left him behind.

-Don't you think that I'm a ninja too? – Kakuzu thought but he didn't say a thing…

_______________________________________

The man cut her with a skillful attack that made her scream… for the first time after a long time ago… she felt to her back into the snow, deepening into it a little. The warmth of the pain and the coldness of the snow were tasting her body which was an odd feeling… and the poison still had that spicy taste in her mind. She almost passed out due to that odd feeling but something kept her spirit in her…

_**Don't give up…**_

The man crouched down next to her and he drew strange shaped sword.

-It won't be painful – he took it before her neck – we can't stop the poison already, so it's the best end for you…

-Ansuyu… - she whispered and she tried to sat up or just move but she couldn't move any part of her body.

-Sorry…

___________________________

-Kakuzu… who the heck are they? – Hidan asked almost without voice as they were watching from the shelter of the bushes.

-**Ninjas from Snow Village**.

-I know that already! – Hidan murmured angrily.

-Then why did you ask it? – Kakuzu asked. Hidan stayed in quiet for a moment but then he asked again:

-If I'm not mistaken they are talking about a child… could it be that child?

-**Could**.

-_**Do you have at least an own opinion?**_ – Hidan asked angrily.

-Yes. She is his guardian…maybe… - Kakuzu answered calmly – what the heck?! – he muttered with disbelief.

-What you matter? - Hidan murmured.

-Don't you feel it? – Kakuzu hissed back and he jumped up to the nearest branch…

______________________________________

-Sorry… - the man said again and his hands were about to move when some cracking noise sounded in the deadly silence. Little nails crawled in the inside of the waistcoat impatiently.

-_**Don't hurt her**_… - boyish voice whispered into the man's ear.

The man's body fell to the ground next to the woman.

-Are you alright? – the boy asked on a cruel tune still which was more like a man's voice.

How can a little child have such a voice?

The woman sat up groaning silently. She looked up to the boy…

_______________________________

-Wow… - Hidan whispered with a grin on his face – that child can something!

-Now – he heard Kakuzu's voice and they jumped down…

***

She looked up to the boy and she hugged her suddenly tightly.

-Get out from him – she whispered. The boy tried to get out from her hug but in the end he calmed down and he hugged back her.

-Mommy…

-Yes, honey?

-My hand is wet, and it's sticky…

-Honey… it's nothing…

-Mommy, it's blood…

-My blood dear… - she answered calmly but then she turned to the new voices that she heard. A strange man stood before her who had strange cloak.

-Give him to us –he said he had a mask that covered his face just his green eyes exuded.

-Mum, I don't want to go with them…

-I won't let them to have you… - she whispered back but suddenly she felt that somebody appeared behind her… she moved too slowly to dodge the hit… something hit her back of her head… the world went back for her.

The boy looked up to the man who was standing before his mother. That man was tall with shiny white hair.

-_**What did you do**_…

-Oi, Kakuzu… should I… - Hidan started his question but suddenly he felt a strong hit on his chest that made him fell to his back and skipping for meters.

-**WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?** – the boy screamed angrily but not on a boyish voice… it was low…manly… - **HAAA?**

The boy wanted to jump at Hidan but Kakuzu appeared in a second, and he took a cloth before his mouth and he hugged him not to move… the boy fought for minutes for fresh breath but then he passed out too.

-**WHAT THE FREAKING HELL**? – Hidan yelled angrily.

-Take her; we are heading back to the HQ – Kakuzu said emotionlessly and he took the boy and he jumped away.

-Is it your fuckin' habit that I always have to carry the heavier things?! – Hidan screamed angrily.


	5. Fünf

_-Would you ever fall in love?_

_-No, if I could 'cause it's dangerous... but I guess, I will fall in love in the future... maybe... why did you ask it?_

_-I'm just curious..._

**

**She was running in the darkness. She couldn't see a thing. She was out of breath, she was bleeding, she knew that ****he**** would find her, but she kept running in the dark. Her shoulder hit things, something crawled her legs and her side, something stabbed her even that it was only like a bee's sting but she knew that something stabbed her. Suddenly she kicked a unfamiliar thing that made her fallen down and as she was falling, she hit her head in the wall. Rock. Rocky wall. Rock. She hated rocks...**

**She couldn't stand up, she could just turned to her back... he was about to catch up to her... **

**She didn't deny. She was scared. Awfully scared. She was taking breaths fastly, without controll... and the steps were coming closer and closer...**

**-You are really amazing - she heard a low, mannish voice...**

**It couldn't help but she screamed.**

**

As a reflex she wanted to sit up but as she moved she heard a strange voice and right then she felt pain around her neck... she was again out of breath... moreover, she couldn't take any...

-Calm and lay down - she heard a man's calm voice.

She did as he said then then she peeked to her shoulder.

Chain.

Chains.

All around her body.

-**Nightmare**? - the man asked again.

She didn't answer... she looked up to the wall.

-**Yeah, it was...** - the man answered his own question.

She looked up to the man, she could just see his back. She saw a muscular back with thousands of wounds, he wore a black T-shirt which's sleeves were ripped off... she saw that something strange was under the T-shirt... Slowly the man turned to her and he said a bit angrily:

-**Stop watching me...**

He had a mask that covered his mouth and nose... he had strange green eyes...

_**"I love you..."**_

-He was there - she thought, piercing her eyes into his... - Where's my boy? - she asked quietly.

-Somewhere... - the man responded.

-Tell me, where he is... - she hissed angrily.

-You will know it soon.

-I want it now.

-No.

Deadly silence for awfully long minutes.

-Why do you have billions od wounds on your body? - he asked then but she didn't answer. And now he couldn't answer his own question.

***

-Can you controll him? - she heard again the man's voice.

She had closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep but she couldn't.

-What did you do with him? - she asked quietly.

-He is in a dark room right now, if you're curious...

-Can I see him?

-Maybe.

-Yes. I can controll him... -she sighted some minuted later, he stepped next to her.

-Are you really his mother? - he asked quietly.

-Yeah.

-How old are you? - he asked on a bit playfully tune but it was full of sarcasm - Are you really that kid's real mother? Aren't you just guarding him? Or do you have an own aim with him? Stealing his power? Sacrifice him to your God?

-What...? - she hissed angrily, raising her eyesbrown - To a God?

-Hmm... - the man nodded and he poked her shoulder - or why is it here a tattoo? Circle with a triangle... are you a Jashin worshiper too?

-Too? - she asked back curiously.

Long, deadly silence.

-Don't play with me, you purple-eyed freak.

-You say?- she asked back immediately and the man slapped her as immediately as she asked him.

-You aren't in the situation... - he hissed but in the end he stayed in quiet - Do you want to make me angry?

-To tell the truth I want to see my boy... - she said quietly and she licked down the blood from her upper-lip... her nose was bleeding... - you know...I don't really care what you are doing with me - she looked up and she pierced her eyes into the man's green eyes - just don't hurt him, okay?

The tanned-skinned man grinned evily behind his mask.

-What do you mean? Do you ever know what a man could do with you? Do you know that a criminal is creative when they have to torture somebody?

-Just has? So you don't want it, you are just ordered to do it... - she said quietly.

He again slapped her.

-Damn... you do really have a big mouth...

-No, it's just my opinion I have met those kind of people who had been ordered to tornament the others... I have met that one who loved watching other's pain... - she looked up again at him -you are not like a man who likes talking... why are you so talkactive?

Again a slap.

He murmured something under his mask, she sighted loudly.

-Just don't hurt him. It happened already that I couldn't controll him - she said in the end.

-Sorry, we have to hurt him... we do need the demon inside of him - he said playfully, enjoying the tortured girl's figure.

**How old is she?**

-His power hasn't awaken yet... - she answered, turning her face away but he grabbed her jaw and he made her to turned back.

-Then how could he kill that man?

She spit into his eyes as an answer.

He was about hit her again, he didn't care where but he wanted to punch her when the door opened.

-Oi, Kakuzu... how's it going? - a man entered into the room. He looked around in the empty room where a metal bed, a table with some medical tools were just.

His pink eyes looked around curiously.

-Is the bitch talking?

-I will surely kill her - Kakuzu murmured on an aggressive tune.

-Haha - Hidan smirked - I have never seen that you could be emotional... did she charm you?

-Hidan. Don't make me to kill you.

-So, she did.

-You and your worshiper sister get on my nerves!!! - Kakuzu shouted suddenly... on his back something started to move...

-Oi, Kakuzu, calm down, my fuckin' pal... we do really need her...

-I can't stand that two Jashin-worshipers are around me!! - Kakuzu yelled suddenly and he marched out from the room.

Hidan looked at the girl curiously.

-Are you a Jashin worshiper? - he asked then.

She didn't answer.

-How did it come from? - Hidan asked her again. She just raised a bit her right shoulder.

There was really a circle with a triangle. Hidan was staring at it for half a minute when she asked:

-Did you hurt him?

-Nope - Hidan answered and he closed the door then he sat down next to her - You aren't a worshiper...

-Yeah, I know, but that dumbass doesn't really believe me...

-That's a fake tattoo... why did you get it? - he poked the tattoo and he held his finger for a minute on it.

-I lost a bet some years ago - she answered looking at his finger calmly.

The man who was called Hidan burst our laughting.

-So... where's he?- she asked again.

-You do alike Kakuzu - Hidan giggled - he just cares about his money, you care about that boy... but... - he looked into her eyes with a grin - we have the similar eye-colour...wasn't your hair white before?


End file.
